Smoking Something
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: A new neighbor catches the attention of one of the Gallagher men. [LipXOC] Was a one-shot, now more, enjoy.
1. Smoking Something

Author's Note: This is rated M because Shameless is rated M. I just don't even know, this has been on my harddrive since I first discovered Shameless... which was a while ago, but I felt like I wanted to share it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless.

Lip figured this hot summer day was going to be like all the others this summer. He would go out in the ice cream truck with Kev, head home and help Fiona with Liam until she heads off too work, eventually head over to Karen's to fuck her and insult Frank. That was until Carl came running into their room that morning and began tearing it apart for Ian's binoculars. It had been Ian who groaned the question of what their younger sibling thought he was doing. "Hot girl moving into Miss Macintosh house." Carl informed quickly as he found them and ran back out of the room. Ian let out a loud groan that finished waking Lip from his dazed state.

Lip looked at Ian who was glancing out the window, "little perv doesn't even know which neighbor is which. The truck is outside the Callahan's." Lip swung his legs over the edge of his bed and jumped down to the floor and joined his brother at the window.

"Did Mrs. Callahan finally kick it? I didn't see the house go up for sale." Lip asked as he looked seeing the moving truck outside, it was more than a self-service vehicle, whoever was moving had shelled out the money to actually hire a company to do it for them.

"I didn't see her show up in the obits." Ian said as he pushed past Lip and picked up a pair of pants off the floor to pull on. Lip watched catching the blonde hair of a slim young girl, that must be the girl Carl had mentioned. "We should go introduce ourselves and find out if they are going to be noisy or mind their own business." Ian had a point, Lip remembered the 'helpful' neighbor that almost got all of them sent to child protective services when they found Frank passed out under the tracks.

Ian walked out of their room pulling a tank top on as Lip grabbed his pair of shorts off the floor and pulled them on, feeling the pack of cigarettes he had left in the pocket of the shorts press against his leg. He grabbed a button up shirt off of the back of his desk chair and pulled it on as he also left the room and headed downstairs. Daycare was in full swing as he pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it in his mouth before working on the buttons of his shirt, making sure to step around the children who were watching Bambi for the tenth time this week. "Be back later Debs." He stated as he made his way to the door with Ian. Debbie didn't vocally respond as the boys left.

It was only after the door closed that Lip realized his lighter had fallen out of his pocket at some point yesterday, perhaps when he was kicking them off to be with Karen, or when he got home and took them off to go to sleep. Lip slid the cigarette behind his ear as he walked through the front gate. "Ian! Lip!" Kev announced from his front porch two houses over, he motioned for them to come over. In his hand was a pair of binoculars, "I took these from Carl, who was trying to climb Tony's tree to see if he could see in the upstairs window." Kev said handing them to Ian who rolled his eyes. "The whole neighborhood has been over there, trying to figure out if Annelise was moving back in or not." He said simply.

"Annelise?" Ian questioned.

"You mean old Mrs. Callahan's daughter, the one who is on husband number five and is loaded?" Lip asked Kev who nodded.

"Yeah, Frank already swung by there, I'm guessing with the way he went back to Sheila's its not Annelise moving back in with Mrs. Callahan." Kev noted as Veronica came out of the house.

"Kev, have you seen my..." She had started saying as she opened the door. "Good morning," she instead said as she saw the two boys. "Fiona?"

"Still sleeping." Ian answered.

"Damn, I hoped she'd seen my red heels." Veronica said pulling her robe tighter as she fully stepped out onto their porch. "Can you believe this? I didn't think people still actually hired people to move anymore."

"People with money do." Lip responded as he leaned on their fence.

Veronica's face told him stating the obvious was unnecessary with her. "People with money don't move here."

"Lip and I were about to just go introduce ourselves and probably drag a drooling Carl back home." Ian informed her. "If you wanted to come..." For a moment it looked like Kev was ready to jump at the opportunity to go check out the new neighbor but V's glare froze him in place.

"Kev has to get ready for his shift at the Alibi, right?"

"Right. See ya boys." With that Kevin and Veronica disappeared back into the house. Lip led the way as Ian and he made their way to the Callahan house. Which was about three houses down the road on the opposite side.

It was the girl who caught Lip's attention. "Please be careful, that has perfume in it." Her voice hanging in the air as she directed the movers, she looked to be about seventeen possibly a year younger, she was wearing some tiny denim shorts that if they were even an inch shorter would leave almost nothing to the imagination and a tank top that had been cut in half at some point in time that hung off her shoulder. She had blonde hair that was pulled in a haphazard pony tail. "Holy shit." Lip mumbled catching the attention of Ian who began to laugh at his brother's gaping jaw.

Ian's laughter drew the girls attention to them, over her eyes a reflective pair of sunglasses that made Lip question the color the lie behind them. "For fuck's sake," the girl mumbled. "Listen, I appreciate the welcome committee, by just about every fucking neighbor" She began as she crossed over to the pair of them who stood at the corner of her chain link fence, "but unless you have brought me something to smoke I would prefer you just to fuck off." She said as she leaned against the fence in front of them. Lip was still taken a back by her approaching figure, taking in every inch and trying to memorize the details.

"Well you are definitely related old lady Callahan, she's one of the only old women I know who can use fuck that many times in a sentence." Ian said with a smile, that brought one to the lips of the girl as well. "Ian Gallagher."

"How many of there are you Gallaghers? I already had to deal with an old pervert and a pint sized pervert. Let me guess you'll also offer to help carry a box up to my room, so you can try to find my panty drawer." The girl said as the moving men seemed to carry on entering and exiting the house with different size boxes.

"That was our brother Carl," Ian began.

"Dropped on his head too many time to learn manners?" She finished, Lip was impressed by her quick wit. "So what are you just going to stare or something?" She asked suggestively towards Lip who realized he hadn't said a word at this point.

Lip produced his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered it too her and for a moment he thought he caught a genuine smile out of the girl "Don't have a light though." Lip said simply, he was surprised when she took the pack from his hand and pushed up her sunglasses with the other. Revealing her stormy blue eyes that hid behind the reflective lenses.

"Well if you did you would be perfect and that isn't allowed now is it." She said pulling one of the loose cigarettes out of the carton and putting it to her lips. Holding it there delicately before handing the pack back to him. "Thanks," she said leaning off the fence for the first time and reaching into the shorts pocket, Lip wasn't actually sure that she could have fit a lighting in the pockets of what passed as her shorts but when she produced a small blue bic lighter he was sure he had found his next conquest. She lit the cigarette and proceeded to hand him the lighter as she nodded towards him, the cigarette behind his ear, he had almost forgotten. He pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and took the lighter from her hand just as a loud crash came from inside the house.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She yelled before marching off into the house to see the cause of the noise, Lip sparred no thought as he watched her walk away and made it a point to make it clearly obvious.

Ian laughing as he did so, to which Lip didn't care. More shouts and cursing came from inside the house and Ian decided it best they disappear, a Gallagher should never be present when something that could get the cops called happened. They had enough trouble with law enforcement, in Ian's opinion.

Lip lit the cigarette that hung out of his mouth with her lighter before pocketing it and walking away with his brother. "I can't blame Carl for trying to find her underwear." Lip said taking a drag off of the cigarette.

"Are you kidding? She probably doesn't wear any." Ian said simply as they crossed the road. "You realize you just pocketed her lighter right? That to replace the one you lost at Karen's?" Ian said trying to subtly remind his brother that even though Ian didn't like Karen, Lip did.

"I'll just have to return it later." Lip said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe get her name too while you're at it, that way you have a name to jerk off too." Ian said laughing as they walked up to the steps of the house, Lip sitting down on the stairs allowing Ian to walk in by himself, Lip watched the moving men continue their ant like behavior, and made his plan for later that evening.

* * *

Lip filled his lungs with the marijuana smoke before passing the blunt to Kev, who sat in the back of the ice cream truck with him, it was almost closing time for the two of them so why not enjoy the moment, in his hand the blue bic he had pocketed from Mrs. Callahan's granddaughter the afternoon before, he had sat on his porch for a while, watching as neighbor's came and went all trying to figure out who had moved into the house.

"So V heard from Tony that Old Lady Callahan's only got about six months left, that's why her granddaughter's moving in. You know Tony had to deliver some homemade bullshit from his mother and those she-devils." Kev spoke through the cloud of smoke he exhaled.

"Did you happen to get her name?" Lip asked eyeing the blue bic in his hand, the corner of his lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Sarah? Sierra? Something with an S, not sure. Ian said you were drooling over her, thought you would have caught it." Kev smirked before leaning onto his knees to get closer to Lip. "Are you going to finally give up Karen?"

"Why not both?" Lip asked leaning back in the passenger seat, "come on lets close up and move on before Tony does a drive by." Tony their neighbor cop tried to turn his cheek but there was only so much he could allow even if it was Lip breaking the law.

Kevin hopped out of the ice cream truck and began closing the outside hatches. "I'm just saying you don't often grin like an idiot at lighters, but I guess stealing them from the new hot piece of ass in the neighborhood might make you do that." Lip looked at him in confusion, unsure how he knew. "Ian told me you took it."

"Technically," Lip said hopping in the driver's seat as Kevin pulled the door shut and climbed into the passenger seat. As Lip got the engine to turn over he continued, "she gave it too me and then walked off." Lip grinned as they drove out of the park and towards the house, with Kevin laughing insisting that if that's what Lip thought, he was after all the smart one.

* * *

Lip climbed the stairs in the house and walked into his shared bedroom, Carl was looking out the window with the binoculars, Lip walked over and pulled the binoculars out of his hand. "Do you have nothing better to do?" Lip asked as his younger brother glared at him before storming out of their bedroom, but not before grabbing some fireworks he had laying on the desk. Lip tossed the binoculars onto Ian's bed and began stripping his shirt and looking for a new one. He wasn't sure how many days he had actually worn the shirt he had on before seeing as he never seemed to leave it on long but he was pretty sure going to the Callahan's wearing the same shirt would be noticed by the blonde. He pulled one out of the closet and pulled it on only managing to button a couple before feeling his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

 **Are you coming over tonight?**

Karen. He didn't respond instead he simply closed the phone and pocketed it. He wasn't sure what to answer her, maybe he would sooner or maybe later. It all kind of depended on how things went with Callahan. He reached into a box he kept on his desk and pulled out a dime bag of his and Kev's weed and some rolling papers. He put both in his pants pockets, pulling his cigarettes out and moving them to his shirt pocket.

"Going out?" Debbie's voice questioned almost taunting him.

"Yeah." Lip responded simply as he made sure the lighter was still in his pocket. Her lighter.

"Karen's?" Lip wondered why Debbie was being so fucking nosey.

"No." Lip again gave her the most simple answer he could muster.

"Oh." Debbie stood there swaying in his door way, clearly wanting to say something but instead she waited for him to pry it out of her. 

"Why are you asking Deb?" Lip asked fulfilling her wish.

"I was wondering how Frank was doing. He hasn't come home since his check arrived." Of course, Debbie and her heart of gold had to ask about their father.

"That's what he always does Deb. Now if you need me, just text me, and I will be sure to be home before Fiona leaves for work to make sure Carl hasn't blown off any fingers." Lip said walking past Debbie and ruffling her hair as he passed much to her annoyance.

Lip pulled a cigarette and allowed it to dangle out of his mouth as he climbed down the stairs and out the Gallagher's front door. He didn't light it until he was out the door and decided to take his time crossing down the road and down the three houses to the Callahan's. He now understood why Carl had the binoculars out, the girl was laying in a hammock she had strung up between two small trees that grew in the Callahan's front yard. She once again had the reflective sunglasses from before, and again Lip noticed just how long her legs were and how short the cloth covering them appeared. He took one last long drag before flicking the cigarette away watching it fly out into the road. He walked up to the fence and undid the latch that held it closed.

The squeak of the hinge on the old chain-link fence is what made her sit up in the hammock and throw her legs over the side to the ground. "Well well if it isn't the bic thief." Her voice was almost musical when it wasn't cursing and shouting at movers.

"Borrowed, but returning." Lip said crossing to her in the hammock, taking in the fact that today she allowed her long blonde hair hang loose in a cascade effect around her shoulders. Like yesterday she was wearing a pair of short denim shorts that really did make him question if she wore underwear or not, however today she had on a simple bikini top tied around her chest. She had a book next to her in the hammock now that she was sitting up, had he interrupted her doing something that he was pretty sure only he did in his spare time in this neighborhood.

"Keep it. I upgraded to a lovely green one when I bought another pack." She said looking over to the porch of her grandmother's house, before looking back to him with a smile. "Blue isn't really my color." The infliction in her voice was sweet yet beneath the initial tone Lip sensed something more.

"Shame, blue matches your eyes." Lip played it smooth as he stood in front of the blonde who turned her head in intrigue looking at him

She looked awestruck. "Lucky guess," she pushed herself off the hammock leaving her book to weigh it down slightly. She walked to the front porch and stopped at the stairs and spun around to face him, though he couldn't deny his eyes wandered down to her ass before seeing her turn. "I guess I should ask if you want a drink or a beer or something?" Though he could tell by the change in her demeanor that he had been caught looking. "Though I don't know if I should bother with manners with you Gallaghers."

"Whatever is fine." Lip said simply looking away from her as she disappeared into the house, he walked over to her hammock and pulled the book out of the fabric and was shocked by the title. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, a classic and clearly not what he was expecting.

Lip set the book back in the hammock as he heard the screen door slam back shut. She stood in front of him, she had pulled a old tank top on over the bikini top, it was a bit disappointing not being able to see her long midriff anymore. She offered a bottle of beer out to him as she spoke, "Interested in literature?"

"I was surprised it wasn't Twilight." Lip said as he approached the porch and took the bottle from her hand, she sat down on the front porch steps as he noticed she had her own bottle in her hands.

"Well I went to reading when I decided trying to tan was out of the question when you have pint sized perverts jacking off behind the bushes." She said pulling the bottle to her lips. "Don't worry, it wasn't your brother this time." She said as she tilted the bottle up and took a large gulp. Lip also brought the bottle to his lip as he leaned on the railing to the porch stairs, not wanting to get to close to her without invitation. She seemed like she could possibly be a girl like Mandy who would be carrying a switchblade somewhere in those tiny shorts. "Tony said if they keep it up he would help me install a new fence." She continued as he took a drink, surprisingly it was a nicer beer than high schoolers typically drank.

"Tony come around often?" Lip asked curiously. Tony was in love with Fiona, he always had been but maybe he had found a way to try to move on.

"Threw a brick at the little pervert, missed and almost hit the neighborhood police officer." She said setting the bottle by her foot on the lower stair as she ran her hand through her hair. "He let me off with a warning and an offer to come help install a fence." She looked Lip over from top to bottom, he watched as her eyes seemed to analyze him. "So what are you here to offer?" She asked, her voice sounded like she was offering him a challenge.

He took another swig of his beer as he pulled the baggie of weed out of his pocket and offered it too her. "You said you didn't want anything you couldn't smoke." He said making sure to exude confidence now that she was analyzing him.

"You are aware, Tony lives basically across the street, we can't smoke that out here." She said eyeing the bag and then directing her attention by to his eyes. "And Gallagher's aren't allowed in the house, Grammy's rule."

He shrugged as he pocketed the bag once more. "Shame, I figured you could use the distraction."

He watched as she bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder towards the house. "Perhaps Grammy wont recognize you." She said simply, before standing up and brushing off her ass and legs before turning around and climbing the step and looking down at Lip. "Coming?" She asked with a dirty smile pulling at her lips. He grabbed her beer off the step as he walked past it, holding both in his hand as he followed behind her into the old house. Mrs. Callahan was sitting in a recliner watching television in their living room, Lip was surprised how similar the house was to their own down the street. She didn't even turn to look at her Granddaughter as she entered the house. "Grammy, this is my friend..." She said loudly, before stopping herself.

"Lip." He said quietly to the girl as she stared at him wide eyed for a moment.

"This is my friend Lip, did you need anything? He is going to help me finish unpacking." She said as she approached the elderly lady in the recliner who had still not looked back at him.

The girl grabbed hold of his empty hand and pulled him up around the corner and up the stairs and into a bedroom, a full sized bed was in the corner, a large ornate metal headboard stood out in the room. Lip found himself wondering if she ever tied herself to it with the way scarves seem to come cascading off each side. As they both entered the room, she closed the door behind them. "What the hell kind of name is Lip?" She asked as walked over and sat on her bed pulling off her sunglasses and tossing them to the foot fo her bed, he saw an almost empty desk with a chair close to her bed and found himself walking over to it and placing both bottles down on the desk.

"It's short for Phillip." He said as pulled the rolling papers from his chest pocket and the bag of weed from his pants pocket. "Who invites guys into their room when they don't even know their name?" Lip asked back with a playfully judgmental tone.

"Touche, I guess I just didn't think it was necessary." She said as he began to roll a blunt. "I'm Sarah by the way, though you probably already knew that." He looked back to her seeing her seeming to get more comfortable leaning back on her bed. The room was still pretty full of boxes in most corners but she had clearly began to unpack starting with her bed and dresser at the end of the bed. It was a small room, like the ones in their house, but she had found a way to even with the boxes make it look uncramped.

He handed her the fresh blunt as picked back up his beer. "My source wasn't sure if it was Sarah or Sierra," he looked at her for a moment and waited as she padded the bed next before he sat on her bed. He wasn't sure if he found the girl or her bed more attractive as he sat on it, he didn't know mattresses came this soft. She pulled out her lighter and lit the blunt and took a deep breath inhaling the smoke. "Looks like you still have a lot to unpack." He said as he tried not to focus on her for a moment.

"What's the point?" She asked as she exhaled. Passing him the blunt that he took from her slender fingers. "I'm only going to be here for a few months, by then my mom will have divorced Jeffrey and be begging me to come back home." She said as he inhaled deeply, sucking the smoke into his lungs. As he exhaled she continued speaking, "or if I want when Grammy kicks it I can sell the house and run off with the money." He passed her back the blunt. "This neighborhood hasn't been quite as awful as I thought it was going to be." She said as she placed the blunt back to her lips and repeated her earlier process. Lip watched her as seemed to stare at the floor, not looking at him for more than a passing second anytime he caught her glance. She was gorgeous, to good for this neighborhood. "Tony seems nice," she began before exhaling, "and hot, I am pretty sure those muscles go on for days." The way she described Tony before passing him back the blunt shocked Lip, Tony was the nice guy cop who turned his cheek to the Gallagher's to keep them out of trouble because he was so in love with Fiona, also he seemed very opposed to dating underage girls.

"Isn't Tony a bit old for you?" He asked as he inhaled from the blunt.

He watched as she pushed herself off her bed and shrugged as she spun to face him. "Maybe, how old do you think I am?" She asked as she walked back over to her beer and picked it up from the desk.

This was a difficult question to answer no matter what girl asked it. "Seventeen." He answered.

"Close, I turned eighteen last month. Now can legally be charged as an adult." As she took a long drink from her beer bottle. "You going to kill it?" She asked looking at the blunt, he shook his head and offered it too her. She took it in her fingers and inhaled deeply, before leaning down and inching directly in front of his face. He inhaled her smoke as she exhaled. He had given shotguns before but never had been on the receiving end, especially from a hot girl as the smoke seeped back out of his mouth, his hand came up to her waist and the bare skin that was there. He waited before pulling himself up to touch his lips gently against hers. As she reciprocated the kiss she found herself straddling Lip on her bed. She tasted sweet, a hint of vanilla probably from her lip gloss, with the taste of marijuana and beer he found himself craving more of her. He ran a hand into her hair and pulled her face closer to his while her hands up the back of his shirt. The hand he had on her waist he snaked it around her side and tightened his grip to adjust them to where she was no longer straddling his waist but now flat on her back with him on top of her.

This was too easy. He found her pulling at his shirt as he shrugged it off his shoulder and pushed up the tank top she had pulled on earlier. As their lips crashed against each other he found the softness of her skin so addictive. He wanted to touch every inch of her skin that he could find. She was the perfect distraction on a summer's night.

Lip was pulling back on his shorts as Sarah pulled back on the tank top she had put on earlier. Walking over to her dresser and pulling out a fresh thong that Lip was still surprised she wore under those tight denim shorts. He walked up behind putting a hand on her waist as she spun around to face him. "Don't expect thing from this Gallagher." She said simply as she placed her lips to his once more. "I was just bored." She said as she brushed past him and picked up her shorts off the floor and pulled them back on.

"Well if you get bored again let me know." Lip said pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. She opened the bedroom door and let him follow her back down the stairs. He glanced over to see her grandmother still sitting in the recliner as they went out the front door. Lip was shocked to see Tony coming into the yard as they left the house. "Hey Tony."

"Lip, what are you doing over here?" Tony asked as he approached them both with that signature good boy smile.

"He stopped by and I just happened to need some help with some heavy boxes." Sarah said with a smile. "Had I known you were coming by I would have waited." Lip was amazed by the way that she seemed to have no problem flirting with Tony, when ten minutes earlier Lip had been in bed with her.

Tony looked from Sarah to Lip who just smiled at him before lighting his cigarette.

Just like that the girl he had gotten was slipping from his grasp, but Lip felt like he had no reason to protest, Tony could do better than Fiona, and Sarah seemed like a good option. Lip lifted his hand and bid his goodbye to the hopeful couple as walked back home. In time to check that Carl hadn't blown off any fingers and help finish setting the table for dinner with Fiona who of course asked about his day.


	2. Play With Fire

Author's Note: I lied. I thought this was a one-shot and done, but then I got another idea that involved sassy little Sarah so one-shot, two-shot, whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

Sarah had a problem, whether she cared to admit it or not. She bent over flaunting every ounce that she had, and yet it didn't seem to phase her target in the least. Determination turned quickly into frustration, frustration that seemed to have no end. When summer turned to fall and short shorts and tanks turned to leggings and sweaters she had began to give up on her conquest.

Tony had played a long with her game for a while, helping her with her grandmother's house and lifting heavy things, showing off those tantalizing muscles of his, but when she tried to make a move on him, he pushed her away stating that she was to young for him, maybe in a couple years.

A couple years...

Sarah laid on her bed looking out the window seeing Frank Gallaghar stumbling down the street as he normally did. She hadn't had any action since Lip, not that she would admit that to the manwhore who lived a few houses down. Lip seemed to have no trouble with the ladies as he seemed to see them coming in and out of the house fairly often. A few times over the past few months she would trade glances with the boy but he seemed to keep his distance just as she did.

Today she had had enough, frustration winning out. She pulled on her boots and stepped out onto her porch lighting up a cigarette, wishing she had secretly got the boys number instead of being forced to do what she was about to do. She stuck her cigarettes and lighter into her pocket as she shoved her hands deep into the coats pocket.

She bit her lip as she stared at the Gallaghar house from her porch. "Fuck it." She muttered to herself as she took a deep breath of the cold air before bring the cigarette back to her lips and stepping off her porch.

Sarah would admit she had quite a few walk of shames in her memories but never had she found herself feeling embarrassed by walking the street in the clothing she had been out partying in the night before, yet in this moment walking a few houses down the street she felt a warm rush of blood taking over her cheeks. She would blame it on the cold air, but deep down she knew it was about the fact she was going to speak to a hot afternoon of fun in attempts to convincing him perhaps it could be a bit more than a one time thing.

She paused for a moment outside of Tony's house before shaking her head and moving past it. She had tried so hard to convince Tony that she was more than a child, yet until she could prove to him she was more than a trustfund baby it seemed pointless, plus she was no Fiona Gallagher. Fiona managed to look amazing in a sloppy ponytail and worn old clothes, she managed a house full of children and seemed to be parenting the entire neighborhood at times. She was an angel and she was who Tony cared about. Sarah was nothing in comparison to that, especially after she heard they had been on a date recently.

She pushed through the date of the Gallagher's and found herself knocking on the door as her cigarette reached its end. Flicking it into the snow in their front yard. The door swung open with a little red headed girl standing on the other side of it. "Deb who is it?!" A woman's voice carried through the opening loudly, clearly from the kitchen or living room.

"Don't know!" The little girl yelled back still standing in front of Sarah smiling ear to ear.

"Debbie, you aren't suppose to open the door for just everybody." The woman's voice said sounding panicked as she appeared around the corner smiling at Sarah with an equally confused face. Fiona Gallagher, Sarah had heard so much about her, had seen her from a distance yet clearly, Fiona hadn't heard a word about her as she looked her over. "Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Sarah old lady Callahan's granddaughter." Sarah began as Fiona pushed the girl back into the house leaving just the two of them in the doorway.

"Shit, Ian said they took those fucking binoculars away from him. Carl!" Fiona began.

"No, I was just seeing if Lip was home." Sarah spat the words out as quickly as she could to save the pint-sized pervert she had to deal with those first few months from a lecture from his older sibling though she couldn't help but think he probably deserved it.

"Lip? Uh, yeah, come on in, its freezing out there." Fiona seemed to smile as she let Sarah into the house past her. "Lip!" She barked loudly behind her as Sarah found herself at the enterance to the living room and the bottom of the stairs. "Door!" She yelled as she brushed past Sarah and went back towards the kitchen, all of the houses in the neighborhood seemed to be the same basic set up, cookie cutters of one another.

Sarah stuck her hands deeper in her pocket as she glacned over to the couch and saw Carl sitting there, a lighter in one hand and a melty looking piece of plastic that was probably an action figure in the the other. He stared at Sarah like a starving dog stared at a piece of meat until the little red head from the door punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He complained as he pushed her back.

"Stop it!" She replied as Sarah watched her stand up to the boy, she was going to be a tough girl growing up in the house, it made Sarah smile as she watched the two kids being kids.

"Hey." Lip's voice drew Sarah's attention the stairs where lip was coming down them pulling on a sweater. "What are you doing here?" Sarah hated to admit it but she was phased by his question as she watched the skin disappear beneath the sweater.

"Wanted to talk. I don't know a lot of people in the neighborhood yet." Sarah said trying to keep it simple as she noticed the two kids seemed to be more interested by what she and Lip were saying than their disagreement moments ago. She knew it looked awkward, she stood there in her bright white coat, grey leggings tucked securely into designer boots, while the boy she was speaking too stood just up some stairs from her in worn out jeans, a sweater that had a coupe holes in it and socks.

"Couldn't call?" He asked with a friendly smile. His words cutting the tension that had been with her since she entered the house.

"Never got your number." She smiled back as his eyes danced over her from head to toe, probably remembering their only real encounter. "Can I come up?" She asked as she felt a piece of her hair fall into her face, she brushed it back as she saw Lip nod his head and motion for her to come up, she heard the two younger siblings continue their fight behind her as she followed him up the stairs and into a room that in her grandmothers house was a spared room, but here had a single full sized bed and a dresser against the wall.

He hung out by the door until she was fully in the room and seeming to be analyzing every inch of the room as he closed the door behind them. "I take it Tony didn't go well." Lip said leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest with a knowing smirk that made Sarah almost regret coming over here.

She unzipped her jacket and began to shrug her shoulders out of it and tossed it on the bed revealing a long men's flannel shirt that covered the leggings she was wearing. It had never belonged to a man and looked far to new to be anything more than a fashion statement which didn't surprise Lip in the slightest. She turned back to him, and shrugged as she sat on his bed. "Didn't go at all. But you probably already knew that." She said leaning back and letting his mind wander back to seeing every inch of smooth skin he knew were being covered with her horrible high class style. "No I told you so?" She asked with a smirk.

"Figured you knew I was thinking it, so I didn't need to point it out." Lip grinned at her, he seemed to still be keeping his distance.

"You don't seem like the type to keep things like that to yourself." Sarah said pushing herself back off his bed and nearing him at the door.

She closed the space between them, even as she felt his breath against her lips, she waited, knowing she had been the once to make the first move the first time. "Maybe I am just being nice so I can get something from you." He breathed against her lips as he brought his hand up to her side and ran it along the cotton of her shirt.

"Maybe you should shut up and kiss me." She replied back, as his eyes worked their way from his hand back to her eyes.

One swift movement and his hand was in her hair pulling her lips roughly against his. Clearly this was what she had wanted from the start as his tongue darted across her lip, her happily obliging letting his tongue dance with hers as he spun them around to pin her against the door of his room. His body pressing heavily against hers as her hands clawed at his back through his shirt. She cursed his name as he pulled back slightly only to let his body fall back roughly against hers. A moan escaped his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist him bracing her with the hand that had been in her hair, the other bracing himself against the door. He wished he wasn't so distracted by the sweet taste of tobacco and vanilla that was on her lips, typically he liked to have less clothing on by the time the girls legs were wrapped around his waist, yet they were both still fully clothed. Her body rocked against his waist, as she pulled her lips from his mouth and lining kisses up his jawline towards his ear.

The only thought Lip could fully form was a simple one. "Fuck." He groaned out as her teeth grazed his earlobe. He stumbled backwards until the back of his legs made contact with the soft cushion of his mattress. Her lips finding their way back to his as he fell back onto the cushion. "Jesus christ." He muttered as they fell surprisingly gracefully onto the bed, her unwrapping her legs from his back as he worked on the buttons of her flannel shirt only undoing enough to get to her chest. Her grey bra, made him smirk as she pulled his shirt over his head. "Is that a fucking front clasp?" He asked as she tossed his shirt somewhere behind them towards the door.

"What? Like men can actually ever unhook a bra without help, atleast this way you can see what you're doing." She smirked as she straddled him. Just like she had the first time, when she had done the most seductive shotgun he had ever received. He had attempted a similar thing with Karen before she gave up on him completely, but it hadn't been the same as when he had received it from the long legged blonde down the block.

"Fuck you, I know what I'm doing." He grinned as he pulled at the hook side of the bra, watching it coming undone with a simple tug, one hook and the perky smooth skin was within his touch. His lips quickly latching themselves onto one of her nipples as she tugged at his hair roughly before working on undoing his pants.

The way curses dripped from her lips, made Lip know that teasing her breasts was a good choice as he wrapped an arm around her side to flip her over onto the bed her back flat against it. He began pulling on the cotton leggings that covered her lower half as she pulled him back down onto her, pressing his body hard against hers, he quickly worked on pulling his own pants down before she felt her hand press hard against his chest pausing their moment in its tracks. "What about the full house thing?" She panted as she fought to regain her breath.

"They wont hear anything, its to fucking noisy here all the time." He insisted as his lips found their way back to hers. Only to feel her press her flat hand against his chest a second time. He pulled back when she felt up a single finger as she reached into the shirt's pocket that she was still wearing though now it was all mostly just cover her arms and not much else. She produced a condom much to Lip's amusement. "Seriously, you brought your own?'

"Do you want kids because I sure as fuck don't." She retorted. As he took the small package from her hands, as he used his teeth to tear the corner open.

"I think that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard a woman say in bed." He replied back with a dirty smirk as he covered himself before pressing his lips back roughly against hers.

* * *

She wrapped her shirt tightly around her as she sat up on the bed, her back pressed against the cold wall, as Lip laid on the bed in just his boxers, reaching over the edge of the bed digging through his pants pockets. He reclined back on the bed as he let a puff of smoke escape his lips before offering her the cigarette. "If you ask me it's Tony's loss."

"No one asked you." She responded as she accepted the cigarette pulling it to her lips and inhaling deeply.

"I thought you came over because you wanted to talk or some shit." Lip grinned as she held the cigarette, he sat up in bed to be at the same level moving to also have his sweat covered back against the cool drywall.

She ran a hand through her hair tousling it more trying to get it took more like an intentional messy style compared to sex hair. "Talk. Fuck. Same thing." She said handing him the cigarette back as he put the lit stick back into his mouth before she watched him climb over her to open the window slightly allowing the smoke to drift out and the cold to drift in. "Aren't you fucking cold?" She asked as he leaned back against the wall on the other side of her just below the window.

"Naw, broke a pretty good sweat." He smirked, she rolled her eyes as she smiled back. "Sure you don't want to talk?" He asked as allowed the smoke to spill out his lips in a deliciously seductive way that made Sarah almost want to find her way back into his lap.

"I think I'm good without the classic parental fuck up talk, though from what my Grams says I have it easy compared to you guys." She said simply as she took the cigarette from his lips and pulled it to her own.

"From one person with fucked up parents to another, just remember one thing," he said as he pushed himself off his bed and began to climb back into his jeans, "fuck them." He said simply as he did the button before leaning back down and pulling the cigarette from her lips, he waited until she exhaled to press his lips back to hers. The way their lips melted back together so naturally sent chills down her spine, or maybe it was the open window.

He pulled away first, much to her disappointment as he looked around for his shirt, she clasping her bra back before working on the buttons to her shirt. She hopped off his bed as took the cigarette back as he pulled his shirt over his head only handing it back because she had to turn her leggings back the right direction before pulling them on and looking for her boots, pulling them on quickly as Lip put the cigarette out in an ash tray by his bed.

"Sarah," he spoke her name with a sound of apprehension.

"Uh-huh" she breathed in response, as she stood up and looked in his small mirror fixing her hair as best as she could with her fingers and wiping away the slight smudges in her make up.

"If I don't give you my number, will you have to come over to talk more often?" He asked with a dirty smirk as she looked back at him standing by his door waiting on her.

"I guess." She grinned back as she grabbed her jacket from the place it had found itself on the floor.

She attempted to move past him towards the door as his hand found a secure place on her waist, holding it pressing just the slightest amount of pressure to trigger her reaction. "What about if I give you my number?" He asked their faces closer than she realized at first.

"I guess I could call you over." She said simply as she began to pull her jacket on, his hand beneath her coat as it snaked around to the small of her back to pull her body against his, his lips crashing against hers once more. It served as the distraction he needed as he pulled her phone from her pocket. He pulled back and hit the home key watching the screen light up as he slid his finger across it. "No passcode? Trusting aren't you."

"No, but whats the point you wanted in it you'd just hack it anyways." She smirked as she remained close to him, smelling his mixed scent of men's deodorant and smoke.

Sarah watched as Lip made himself a contact, "got any porn shots of you on this thing?" He asked as he sent himself a text message sharing her contact information with him, before pressing the lock key and sliding it back into her pocket.

"Lip!" She heard from downstairs in the house. "Dinner's done!" It was a male's voice, probably the pint-sized pervert if Sarah had to guess.

"Lip!" A female's voice called, probably his older sister.

"Sounds like you're being called." She smirked at him, not wanting his warm touch to leave her side.

"Fuck'em." He mumbled as he went to place his lips back on hers, probably in an attempt to start something once again even though they were both fully clothed once more. Before he could though she turned her head, not allowing him to find her lips once again. "Goodnight Gallagher." She said as she reached for the door handle behind him turning it to open the door and slipping past him, him following quickly behind her.

She walked down the stairs as she zipped her coat back up seeing the bustling that was happening in the kitchen, turning the corner to get to the front door but almost running face first into another couple who entered the house with only a yelled greeting, the woman continued past the girl and Lip without a word, while the long haired man did a double take as he was being pulled along into the kitchen.

"Lip!" She heard Fiona call once more as she began to slip out the door much to Lip's protest who insisted if she wanted she could stay longer, while she insisted she had to return home.

Lip knew it was a lost cause as she reached the door and slipped out into the cold where he couldn't follow her because of cold winter's air. "Call me at least!" He called after her as he watched her light a cigarette as she walked through the gate.

Lip closed the door as he felt Kev's firm hand on his shoulder. "Shit, was that lighter girl from this summer?" He asked as he pulled the boy back through the house towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she just came over to talk." Lip grinned as they walked back to the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" Lip asked as he scooped Liam out of his play pen and walked him over to his high chair. Joining into the mass chaos that seemed to always occur at dinner when everyone was home, Deb pouring drinks, Carl stabbing something with a butter knife, Fiona bringing the actual food to the table with Ian and V's help, Kev pulling up a chair after taking the knife from Carl. Just an average day in the Gallagher house.

Sarah walked into a dark house with just a single light from the living room television causing the light to dance around the house. "Hey Grams, you ate?" Sarah called as she walked into the kitchen flicking on the light. An average night in the Callahan's house.


End file.
